


welcome the female hostess

by bokuto27



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Showers, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuto27/pseuds/bokuto27
Summary: after you get moved ouran your first year of high school and met the ouran high school host club.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. the first hostess

**Author's Note:**

> I just finish ouran high school host club and episode 8 just that. This is my first work with chapters

"Welcome to the ouran highschool host club female branch". How did I get here oh ya well I am the second daughter of the CEO of a business company. As the second daughter, the responsible as the second daughter is small but no my family do not mine. We stay in different estate and met once a night for dinner. My sister is my mom favourite daughter so they go on expensive trips and I stay at home. My dad never really spoiled me like he did my sister until high school.

Father," for your high school second year you are going to ouran high school academy ".

Y/n," what why you never do that".

Mother," young lady stand down".

Sister," ya do what mom said. oh and thank you, daddy, for letting me and mom go on that trip to France last week". My sister a spoiled brat she gets everything she wants with a wave of her finger. With me over here my dad never does that he treats me like a pawn in his game called life. My estate is the smallest of the family my sisters is as big as mom and dad.

Back at dinner Mom," you are so rude be more like your sister ". Why she drop out of school." is there something wrong young lady".

Y/m," no nothing at all" give a fake smile keep the mask up.

Mother," well on of the ootori boys go to that school they are a big name".

Father," oh yes they are a big partner with my company be nice to him". The next moring the fist day of school and you are the new student so the class rep meets you.

Y/m," hello my name is y/n the second daughter of the [ surname ] family ". said with a graceful curtsy and smile up.

Kyouya oh she is fancy one " Kyouya ootori welcome to ouran high school".

Teacher," please give y/n a tour of ouran". You guys walk around the school.

Y/n," do you do a club I want to join a club".

Kyouya," well I am vice president of the host club we host ladys who have free time ".

Y/n,"do you think to get hostess to host guys too just a business idea ".

Kyouya," huh maybe that may bring in some more money to the club why do you want to join ".

Y/n," ugh maybe it seems fun".

Kyouya," come to music room 3 I will see you there ".

Y/n," but we are in the same class". After school you go to music room 3 and go in.

Tamaki," welcome to the ouran high school host club ". Giving one of his fall for me looks. Thinking to your self this is really the chairman son.

Kyouya," oh y/n you are sold out your idea of a hostess was great".

Tamaki," wait so she is not a guest ".

Kyouya," yes she is not she gave the idea to have a hostess branch. Y/n we have a different room and there are men in already ". Oh that's how I got here.

" welcome to the host clubs female branch".


	2. the host club come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a week or two, the host club gets a request it is from your family to host a ball for your sister.

"Welcome to the ouran high host club female branch flower reception". After I join the host club I have catered to about 5 boys a day but this is the first day I had to cosplay.

Y/n," what is this do I have to wear this it is a little how do I put it revealing".

Tamaki," we at the host club host theme party some times ".

Y/n," that still does not explain why this maid dress shows so much skin". You holding a maid dress that shows a lot of skin.

Kyouya," well she is right that shows so much skin if you don't want to wear that you can put a kimono on". Back at the flower reception.

Boy," wow your kimono is so pretty".

Y/n," you know it not as pretty as your eyes they look so pretty in the sun".Giving him a smile to the side.

Boy," oh wow thank you," he says it blushing. After the host club shuts down for the day you and Haruhi go to the girls changing room.

Y/n," so why did you join the host club ".

Haruhi," well I broke a vase so I'm stuck here till I can pay it".

Y/n," huh ok just wondering do you find one of the boys cute".

Haruhi," well if you are talking about like no one but cute honey senpai".

Y/n," I know right he so cute when he eats his cake but you are dead if you wake him up from his nap".

Haruhi," ya but his bunny is so cute".

Y/n," hey do you want to come to my estate tonight I don't live with my sister and parents ".

Haruhi," oh really that would be great thank you".

Kyouya," y/n please come out here".

Y/n," yes what do you need".

Kyouya," we have a request to host a ball".

Y/n," by who".

Kyouya," by the [ surname ] family for there duagthers 17 birthday".

Y/n," ok so this means I have to go too don't I".

Kyouya," yes I am going to dinner with them tonight to see how much they put up for us to host".

Y/n," ok but just wear something nice this is the only time for my family too talk. Ugh tonight my sister is going to bring her boyfriend". You get back home and there are 50 maids waiting for you some holding dress for you to wear and some with buckets of makeup and some with hair pins. Y/n," what in the world is going on ".

Maid 1," master y/n your mother has ask us to get you ready for tonight it is planing for your sister party and the ootori son id coming over ". Oh no what did I get into tonight is gonna be a big mess.

Y/n," I'm sorry this must be the wrong estate you must have thought it was my sisters you can leave now".

Maid 2," oh no this is the right estate ".

Maid 3," at your sisters there is about 1,000 maids helping her get ready".And I thought that I could skip.

Y/n," ok I have a friend coming over. Tell the chef to make more food and get me an extra dress and go send a car to this address and one of you pass me my phone". 

Y/n< haruhi I'm so sorry but I just got ask to have dinner with my family tonight but still come over >

Haruhi< uhh do I need to dress nice it is fine if I don't go>

Y/n< no I need some one here to help me out I have a car coming your way and I'm going to ask kyouya if you need to wear a suit> On the phone with kyouya he tells you haruhi should wear a suit. Y/n," thank you haruhi for coming with me ".

Haruhi," oh it's fine question will there be fancy tuna".

Y/n," oh sushi I think so oh and by the way kyouya is here. I'm sorry if my sister is a liltte sassy she really spoiled".

Haruhi," it's fine I can deal with senpai I can deal this to".

Sister," y/n look all of your friends showed up". You look up and see the whole host club.

kaoru and hikaru," hey y/n nice house".

Kyouya," your father ask to test the host club. he is going to put up at least 500,000 yen for the party so he want a test". So this happened the host club followed me home.


	3. the jealous sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you guys start hosting the party and thought it was normal till your sister gets jealous

Kyoya," the ouran host club is here to entertain you". 

Tamaki," have fun my darlings " giving one of his fall for me looks.

honey," hello ladies do you want to share some cake with me " just beaming with happiness. 

Ladies," so cute yes we would love to".

Tamaki," hello princess would give me a pleasure of a dance ".

Lady 1," oh yes please".

Kaoru," would you like a dance ".

Hikaru," but Kaoru the only one I want to dance with is you".

Ladies," aw brother love so cute".

Kyoya," y/n you are a part of the host club start hosting ".

Y/n," ugh fine if I am you are too".

Kyoya," ok deal". You both walk over to a group of girls and boys.

Y/n," may I have this dance " giving a deep bow.

Man," uh yes," think to himself wow she is so hot.

Kyoya," may I have this dance with you malady ".

Lady," oh wow yes". By that time all of the host club members were on the dance floor.

Father," so this is the club y/n joining".

Mother," that club has some big names form ootori to suoh".

Kyoya," may I have this dance y/n" walking over to you.

Y/n," I thought you said we are hosting ".

Kyoya," well it's good to take a break from hosting so may I". Sticking his hand out for you to take. 

You take his hand "ok fine let's dance ". He takes you out on the dance floor. You flow on the floor with your dark blue dress.

Tamaki," hey Haruhi do you want to dance too".

Haruhi," sorry senpai but no".

Honey," wow y/n is doing great ". 

Mori," ya she is ". Out on the dance floor, everyone left the floor and all eyes were on you and kyoya.

Y/n," you are not doing so bad ".

Kyoya," well I have taken classes ever since I was a kid ".

Y/n," nice my housekeeper teach me how to dance ".

Kyoya," not shabby ". You and kyoya are the stars of the show that your sister was running.

Sister," what why is y/n dancing I thought host were servers daddy fix this she is stealing my show mommy tell him". She says pouting.

Mother," darling look our little princess is feeling down because of her sister" whispering in his ear " take care of her".

Father," I can't do it she is a part of the host club and the host club is hosting this party ".

Sister," fine I will deal with this my self ". Your sister starts walking over to you and kyoya.

Y/n," they are all staring ".

Kyoya," don't look at them keep your eyes on me ". Then he gives you a spin and your dress flows in a big dark blue circle. then it happens.

Sister," **what are you doing this is my party** " kicking you to the ground.

Y/n," what I did nothing". Just then she starts slapping you in the face. " sister stop it why".

Sister," **you ruined my party** ". Before she can hit you again kyoya stops her and the host club runs over to help you. Sister," **what are you doing let me go".**

Tamaki," I'm sorry but it is clearly in the rules not to hurt on of the host we are sorry but we need to leave".

Haruhi," she is your sister why did you do that".

Sister," she not my sister she is a filthy servant".

Honey," y/n chan is not a filthy servant". Before they can help you. You run out of the house cry. Honey," y/n chan".

Tamaki," kyoya go find y/n we will be leaving know". Kyoya gets to your estate and sees your housekeeper.

Kyoya," hello miss where is y/n ".

House keeper," oh my y/n ran to her room crying I have never seen the master so upset". Kyoya runs up to your room.

Kyoya," y/n I'm coming in ". he sees you crying in your room.

Y/n," why I did nothing to her ". Kyoya comes down and warps his hand around you.

Kyoya," I don't know why but I do have a doctor coming to check on you".

Y/n," I'm sorry for making you do this " you start wiping the tears away.

Kyoya," it's fine go take a shower I will join you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be heated.

**Author's Note:**

> I will trie my best to post the next chapter really soon.


End file.
